plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 15 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 15. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Regular |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |Flag = Two |Diff = Hard |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 14 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 16 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 7 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty There are no special zombies except for the Swashbuckler Zombie and the Imp Cannon. However, they can prove quite a nuisance if the player does not pay attention, as they can easily make them lose because of the objective without being noticed. Straight-shooting plants will help dealing with the Imp Cannons, while area-of-effect plants will help deal with the Swashbucklers. The player should use both types in conjunction for this level. In addition, the flowers are located 1 tile away from where Imp Pirate Zombies and Swashbuckler Zombies landing position, so defensive plants should be placed to the right of the flowers. Imp Cannons should be dealt with quickly, or the player could risk losing because of the Imp Cannon exploding might bring Imp Pirate Zombies close to the flowers. Finally, the player should still worry about the other zombies that appear, as Buckethead Pirates can easily slip through defenses. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 4 3 |zombie8 = 3 4 3 4 |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 3 2 |zombie10 = 5 |zombie11 = 3 3 3 4 4 4 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 5 |zombie13 = 3 4 3 4 |note13 = Raiding Party! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 3 4 1 2 5 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 5 |zombie16 = 3 4 1 5 |note16 = Final flag. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies :Try to get powerful attacking plants from PvP Mode's exchange store! *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Coconut Cannon **Bonk Choy **Wall-nut **Iceberg Lettuce **Spring Bean **Lava Guava (just in case) *Plant one column of Twin Sunflowers. Use Iceberg Lettuce to gather more sun for Coconut Cannons. Remember to use Spring Beans. *When you have enough sun, plant one Coconut Cannon on each lane. *Plant Bonk Choys and continue with the Spring Beans. *Imp Cannon will not be dangerous if you use the Coconut Cannon when there no Swashbuckler Zombies in front of it. *Planting Wall-nuts will also prevent the zombies from trampling the flowers, especially Swashbuckler Zombies. Gallery NewPS15M.png|Level menu NewPS15G1.png NewPS15G2.png NewPS15G3.png NewPS15G4.png|Final wave NewPS15R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 15 (Ep.40)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Regular |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |Flag = Two |Diff = Hard |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 14 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 16 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *Level 2 Swashbuckler Zombies, Imp Cannons and Buckethead Zombies can be a problem for the player, especially the objective. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 4 3 |zombie8 = 3 4 3 4 |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 3 2 |zombie10 = 5 |zombie11 = 3 3 3 4 4 4 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 5 |zombie13 = 3 4 3 4 |note13 = Raiding Party! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 3 4 1 2 5 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 5 |zombie16 = 3 4 1 5 |note16 = Final flag. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Monkeyfruit **Wall-nut (Level 2+) **Laser Bean **Lava Guava **Bonk Choy (Level 2+) **Coconut Cannon (just in case) *Plant one column of Twin Sunflowers. Prepare the Wall-nuts in the correct lanes so that you can avoid unexpected landings of Swashbucklers. Use Lava Guava to help you. *Start planting Monkeyfruits and Laser Beans. Don't forget to plant them on plankless lanes to kill Swashbuckler Zombies. *Use Plant Food to help you in defeating huge groups of zombies. Gallery NewPS15HG1.png NewPS15HG2.png NewPS15HG3.png NewPS15HG4.png|Final wave NewPS15HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 15 (Ep.40)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 15 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)